


Heavy Petting

by RivetBucktail (orphan_account)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, F/M, Femdom, Futanari, Gangbang, Girl Penis, Intersex, Large female penis, Lemon, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sodding clod!, Swallowing, The Porn Is the Plot, Threesome, clod, hermaphrodite, huge female penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RivetBucktail
Summary: Steven takes the Famethyst's heavy petting of his one-man petting zoo.
Relationships: Garnet (Steven Universe)/herself, Steven Universe/Amethyst, Steven Universe/Carnelian, Steven Universe/Famethyst, Steven Universe/Skinny (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 10





	Heavy Petting

“ _ These the ones? _ ”

The Amethyst guard dropped Steven and Greg on the guardhouse floor among the other Quartzes of the Pink Diamond Human Zoo security force. With the huge Gems surrounding him, Steven couldn't help but feel threatened by their hateful glares and large, intimidating presences.

“Steven! Greg!” Amethyst, Steven's sister, called from the other end of the room, held in a chokehold by another, larger Amethyst, “They found me out!”

The Universe men were shocked and Steven called out to his sister in fear for her safety.

“You won't believe what I've been through…” Amethyst continued. “These Amethysts; they're really, really…”

******

( _ Greeeat! _ )

“Don't look at me that way!” Amethyst pouted. “It was just a harmless prank.”

“So irresponsible of you to have them do that,” Steven chided.

Amethyst had introduced her sisters to Steven and Greg, but the elder Universe had started to drift off to sleep.

“Oh, man,” Greg murmured, “I'm so tired from eating that gem-fruit thing.” The man began to nod off and the Amethyst that brought the two humans to the guardhouse spoke up.

“Those gem apples are full of depressants that help the humans stay calm during waking hours, and to fall asleep at night…” she said. “They're more potent for adults than younger humans, and it'd be a big shock to the system of someone who's never eaten one before the first time they had one. This Earth human will sleep like a rock for at least a whole Earth day.”

“A whole day?” Steven asked.

He and Amethyst exchanged a knowing, mischievous glance laced with lechery.

“You know,” Amethyst began, “I've been around for over 500 years, but I've never so much as written a letter to you guys to say hello…” she said, reaching into her pants, while Steven knelt in front of her. He smirked a devious little grin and Amethyst's eyes brightened and flashed with a lustful look as she returned the expression.

“Let me make it up to you with Steven's help,” she continued. “I'll show you all something that he and I can't help but  _ get on _ at home whenever we're alone.”

She pulled out her cock, six-and-a-half inches long and thick as a bar of soap, with a massive, wobbling pair of heavy, sperm-filled nuts swinging below it between her legs. The other Quartzes gasped and were shocked.

“Sis!” an Amethyst spoke up, “you're a Gem! Why do you have a… No, wait! You grew yourself a human, male reproductive system and are going to mate with Steven the Hybrid like the humans do after they're  _ Choosened _ ? ”

“Sure am, ❤” Amethyst said. “You ready, Steven? Let's put on a sexy show for all of the girls here. And after you get done with me, you'll be showing everyone else a good time, too. ❤”

“You bet!  _ Give me that thick, sexy thing _ _ and let me shove it right down my tight throat _ ,” Steven purred, moaning.

“Hey!” Amethyst chuckled, snickering. “This is the Human Zoo! Animals aren't supposed to talk!” she said, slapping at his cheek with her cock as “punishment”. “A simple grunt woulda been good enough a response, you chatty 'pussy'!”

“Ohh~,” Steven cooed, “Then you'd better do something to shut my mouth up,  _ hmm _ ?”

“Yeah, I'd better,” Amethyst said, laughing. Steven opened his mouth wide and Amethyst placed her dick on his tongue. The younger Quartz sealed his mouth shut on her cock and made a blowjob face as he began to suck her off with gusto.

The other Quartzes looked on in fascination, gasping again, with Amethyst in the midst as her little Steven brazenly gave her head in front of all the other Gem girls there.

“Ahh, Steven you're so  _ good _ at this!”

Amethyst began to moan as she panted, grasping the back of Steven's head. She thrust her hips, moving her fat cock in and out of Steven's maw as he bobbed his head back and forth on her shaft. “Ahh,  _ ahh… _ It's so warm!” she said.

“Sis, you…” the other Amethyst from before spoke up.

“Hey, while you all wait, grow a pair! Literally!” Amethyst called. “Give yourself a huge dick and get your big nuts churning so you can blow a big fat wad of hot, creamy cum into this  _ little cutie  _ when you've had enough, 'come' your turn, ah-ha-heh- _ heh _ ! ❤ It feels great and you'll just melt as Steven gets you off! Just wait until he makes you reach your big  _ photo finish _ !”

Some of the Quartzes gulped in arousal at Amethyst's words, while a few others smirked and put a big bulge and heavy sack in their uniform, growing the dick. Carnelia began to drool, though Skinny Jasper glanced away shyly…

Steven released Amethyst's cock from his mouth and sucked just her cockhead as he jerked her shaft with his hand.

“Ahh, so good, Steven,” Amethyst said, “In fact, I'm almost there!”

“ _ Mmmnn _ !” Steven moaned. “Then let me have it!”

“Talkin' again?” Amethyst joked, but she suddenly hit her peak and threw her head back, moaning.

“Ahh, I'm cumming, Steven! Take it all!”

Steven sealed his lips around Amethyst's length once again as Amethyst “popped”. As she began to pump up her massive load into his mouth, Steven hunkered down and skillfully swallowed the burst of Gem cum that she shot off out into him.  _ Gulp, gulp _ … soon Steven had downed the dense dose of Amethyst's entire cup of cum.

“Ahhhh! That was  _ great _ !” she bellowed. She stroked her spent cock twice, squeezing the remaining cum out of her shaft and onto Steven's waiting tongue. Amethyst clutched her heavy balls, full of Gem sperm, as she played with their shape, twisting and squeezing them to coax more cum out to fill Steven with. It was enough to get her going again, and her cock once again rose to full mast.

“Here, Steven, have seconds, ❤” she said and put her cock into Steven's mouth again.

“Aw, Sis, but his mouth!” Amethyst 8XL spoke up, with her cock throbbing and eager for its own release, “how are we supposed to have a turn and get any if you're hogging his mouth?”

“Ohh, whoops!” Amethyst said. She squeezed her balls and rolled them in her hand, triggering an abrupt release and pumping Steven full of even more cum. “Sorry! Since I'm a Gem, I can generate an infinite supply of cum to cover Steven in or fill him with…” she groaned, one eye shut as she poured more semen down Steven's moaning throat as he was filled, again. “But I don't need to get off so much, and I'm sorry for hogging his mouth. This meat's here for everyone, so we all ought to enjoy it! There's 28 of you here and everyone gets a turn!”

******

Two larger Amethysts moaned as Steven knelt between them, alternating between sucking each of their thick, ten-inch cock as he stroked them to climax.

“Suck me, too, Steven ❤,” another Amethyst said, presenting her cock in front of him. He took her into his mouth and sucked as he jacked the length of the other two Amethysts.

The three came one at a time, and Steven hungrily downed their cum as they orgasmed.

“Who's next?” the Crystal Gem Amethyst called.

“Me, me!” the Carnelian said, rushing forward. “I want a turn!”

“Go for it!” Amethyst replied.

When Steven took her into his mouth to do her next, she moaned and laughed at how wonderful it felt. He pleasured her six-and-one-half incher with his skillful lips and he worked her shaft with his hand. Just like their sister Amethyst, Carnelia came quickly also and Steven swallowed it all.

She was dizzy and giggling after her climax and she turned and called out to one of her companions. “Skinny! What are you doing over there in the corner? Get over here and try this! Steven's mouth is amazing!”

The other Quartzes, with lustful smirks, parted to give Skinny way for her to get to Steven, but she was still very shy and reserved.

“Huh? Why so nervous, Skinny?” Amethyst asked.

“It's just that…” she began, melancholy and trailing off absently, “I've seen the humans in the Habitat doing this with each other before. It's a really intimate thing, and I'm nervous because, even though it's true for all of the guards here… it's my first time doing this…”

“Show it to me,” Amethyst smirked.

Skinny glanced aside, flustered and embarrassed, but she didn't refuse Amethyst; she phased a hole in her uniform and showed Amethyst her cock. It wasn't as thick as the bigger Amethysts' junk, but hers was longer; it was svelte like the rest of her, orange with striking red stripes, and thirteen inches long.

Amethyst whistled in amazement. “She's a big girl!”

“For me, ❤” said Steven. “Come on and lay your fears to rest, Skinny,” he continued. “It's your first time, so of course I'll be gentle with you. And I'll shoot to make you see  _ stars _ when you shoot!”

“'Shooting stars', Steven?” Skinny asked.

“Whichever kind you like best,” Steven cooed.

A small smile crept on Skinny's face at Steven's flirting and she knelt in front of him, and Steven bent down to suck on her cock as nasty as he had the other Quartzes' prick. He kissed the crown of her cock and then he smooched its back at the base of the head. Afterwards, Steven licked up the length of the shaft and back down it again. Skinny moaned at Steven's ministrations.

He took her into his mouth like all the rest before her, and sucky-sucked her off until she panted.

“M-more, Steven, ❤” she moaned. Steven took her cock out of his mouth and smirked a slutty, sly smile at her. The Gem girl looked disappointed and gazed at him questioningly.

“Something special for ya,” Steven said. “I'll let you use my butt.”

“Lucky you!” Amethyst said, “That's a tight fit, no matter how much it's used.” Steven rolled over and shook his wide butt at Skinny, and she seemed to understand what to do next.

“You want me to mount you…?” she asked, “Like the males do to the females in the Habitat?”

“Go for it,” Steven said.

Skinny pushed in, pressing her length past Steven's tight pucker, and slowly entered into him as he mewled and cooed beneath her. The other Quartzes held their hands to their mouth in surprise, as it was the first time any of the Quartzes had ever mounted another like this. Skinny sighed when she hilted the thirteenth of her  _ many _ inches within him.

“Oh, Steven, you're so warm and TIGHT inside…!”

“ _ Heehee _ … you're so BIG, Skinny…”

Skinny began to move inside as her larger body eclipsed the smaller beneath her, her hands on the round of his shoulders. Steven let her find her rhythm as she moved within him and began to mate with him so forcefully...

“ _ Steven… _ ! Steven, you're just so  _ good _ …” she moaned.

She screwed him briskly, moaning and whining the while as he made himself as tight as she could endure. Steven giggled as Skinny thrust in and out and worked her way toward her release, and finally she found it.

“Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune,  _ Pluto _ !  _ Ahh _ !!--Sol Star System, I'm  _ cumming _ !” Skinny cried.

She poured a whole pint inside of him, twitching and throbbing as she came, and Steven rubbed at his stomach lovingly as she filled him with so much.

“Oh,  _ Steven _ ,” Skinny moaned, “when I'm with you, I'm home-sweet- _ home _ … ❤” She bent down and kissed him on the cheek and the other Quartzes all cooed at it. “ _ Awww…” _ they all said.

Skinny had stars in her eyes when she dragged her mammothly long cock out of Steven's tight ass, seeing just how deeply she had screwed him. “Whoa, Steven,” she said, “you took me like a champ!”

Steven rolled over and moaned as the other Jaspers became bolder and closed in to pick up where Skinny had left off…

******

All 28 of the Quartz girls plus Amethyst had a turn putting their cock in Steven.

The next day, the Crystal Gem Amethyst was back home with him and had just emptied her balls into his ass in his bed in the loft.

“You're so good at that, ❤” Steven murmured as she pumped the last of her spunk into him in the missionary position. Amethyst began to withdraw, but Steven curled his foot around her backside and held her in place. “Don't pull out,” he said. “I want you to stay inside.”

She chuckled and rolled over with him so that they both lay on their side and placed a peck on his lips. “You're such a cute little slut, Steven,” she said. “You took all those cocks like a  _ queen _ !”

“Anything for you, Amethyst,” he replied.

She moaned and Frenched his mouth, and in the corner Garnet slowly stroked her nine-inch length and licked her lips.

_ Pearl mustn't find out their secret, _ she thought to herself.

_ It'd be the end of my sexy self-study were she to. _

** End? **


End file.
